


no summer no cry

by starruly



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Beaches, F/F, Falling In Love, Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-26 00:09:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18271862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starruly/pseuds/starruly
Summary: Chika had to give herself a fighting chance at this love.





	no summer no cry

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading this!! it's been about 4 months since i've wrote anything so i apologize if i'm a little rusty (〃∀〃)ゞ i've been thinking about chikariko for awhile now and i felt the need to write. i was listening to 'we never saw the ocean' by slime girls, so that's where i got the title (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uEP_u5rhT3Y ; it's a really good song so check it out if you'd like)! anyways, thank you so much!!! i hope you like it :D  
> if you have constructive criticism, feel free to leave it in the comments. have a lovely day <3

As Riko sat next to her on the sand, her eyes closed and hair swaying in the soft breeze from the ocean, Chika knew that she had found the love of her life. Chika, admittedly, had known this since she saw Riko jump into the ocean on that brisk day almost a year ago. But the air, noises, the image of Riko in her purest and most relaxed state had really drove home the fact that Chika knew she wouldn't have been the person she was now without this fickle and gentle girl.

Riko opened her eyes, her amber ones slowly meeting Chika's. "Thank you," Riko says, the sound of crashing waves and birds being barely heard by Chika because of the sudden pounding of her heart, traveling up her neck and into her head. "For what," Chika questions, voice cracking. Riko puffed a soft breath. "For being by my side, of course."

Chika swallows the lump in her throat, and stares out to the horizon. The orange and pink hues mixed together beautifully, the sun almost gone. The time was here, now; she had to give herself a fighting chance.

Chika turned to Riko, their eyes meeting once more. They stared at each other, Chika's heart feeling like it was going to come up and jump out of her her throat and Riko patiently waiting for Chika to say something.

Chika leaned forward, her lips tenderly meeting Riko's. Chika expected a push, a gasp, anything but what Riko did. Chika almost immediately felt a soft hand come to cradle her cheek, the other to grasp a shoulder. Riko pushed into the kiss, giggling . Chika didn't know what to do, her heart was soaring. She laughed against Riko's lips. Tears started falling from both of the girls' eyes, laughing all the while. 'So,' Chika thought to herself, 'this is what love is like?'


End file.
